Naruto's Mask
by The Other Author
Summary: On a summer day, Naruto decides to visit a mask store. Unknowingly, this will alter the course of Konoha's history as we know it. Oneshot. My first story so rip me to shreds and help me improve!


Author's Note.

Hey guys and gals! After years of reading fanfiction, I decided I would give it a shot. This is my first ever fanfiction so please critique it as much as you want and help me become better! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda. If I did I would be insanely rich and I would be bathing in a gold coins.

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful summer afternoon in the village of Konoha. Everyone was enjoying the nice weather with various activities.

Some were swimming to beat the heat, while some were playing a good game of soccer. Children were begging parents to buy them ice cream, who were only too happy to treat their children to the frozen treat. There were young couples enjoying the company of their significant other on this beautiful day, while many old couples watched these young people enjoy each others company, remembering the old days with their own loves.

However one child was not enjoying this day.

He was wearing Green shorts, blue sandals, and a white shirt with a red spiral in the center. On the top of his head was a spiky mess of blonde hair and he had three distinct whisker shaped marks on both of his cheeks.

This child was the village pariah, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young orphan boy who appeared to be no older than ten years old.

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Konoha watching the other children enjoy the company of their parents with envy. He heard the laughter of a group of teenagers who were telling jokes and stories. Most of all he felt the stares of the villagers who scorned him.

Naruto does not know why the villagers stared at him and treated him with disdain. Maybe it was because he had a reputation for being a notorious prankster?

'No, that doesn't make sense.' Naruto thought. 'They treated me like this before I started pranking.'

Naruto's pondering came to a stop when he came to a crossroad and noticed something rather peculiar. Down the street to his left he could hear and see people in front of a store. Looking at the group of people, he noticed that many of them were wearing masks. Naruto looked closely and saw that there were many children around his age that were trying on different masks. One child was wearing a mask that looked like the head of a white bird.

This mask covered the child's eyes and nose. Where his eyes were, the mask had a red iris with a black pupil. The mask formed a yellow beak over the child's nose, and had what appeared to be wings that came from the left and right sides. These wings were flat next to the child head, with about 5 inches of the "wings" continuing past their head.

The child's friends muttered ooh and ahh at the look of his mask. This caught Naruto's attention.

'Maybe if I had a cool mask like that I would have friends.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto turned left and walked down the street towards the mask store.

As he got closer and closer, the street became more crowded, allowing him to blend in with the crowd. He could see more adults and children wearing all sorts of mask. One man stood out in particular.

The man had long spiky white hair that was fashioned in a ponytail. Underneath his eyes, there were long red lines. He was wearing a large trench coat that covered him from his neck all the way past his feet. Upon closer inspection, Naruto saw that there seemed to be a lot of pictures and notebooks sticking out from underneath the coal. Some of which had what appeared to be bloodstains on them. However, what attracted Naruto to this man was the ridiculous mask that he was wearing.

The man's mask looked like a frog was on his head and covering his eyes!

Naruto silently chuckled to himself as he kept pushing on through the crowd.

When Naruto got to the front of the crowd, He saw that the store had several masks on display in the window.

There were many masks in the window. One looked like the face of a golden kitsune and another looked like an overweight man with a mustache and a red hat. Naruto kept looking at the display until he saw a mask that captured his attention.

The mask was heart shaped and had two large menacing eyes. They were about four inches below the humps the top of the heart. The iris was green with a black pupil. The sclera of the eyes started out yellow, but turned orange near the end of the eyes. The eyes also appeared to be bloodshot. There were "eyebrows" made of 3 different size yellow triangles above each eye.

There was 1 spike on each apex of the humps that formed the heart's top. The spikes pointed straight up and were colored a dull yellow. On both sides the mask had 4 spikes that pointed out along the edge of the mask. These spikes started at the same level as the pupil, and went down the outer edge of the mask stopping just before the two sides met at an angle. The upper most pair of spikes was yellow like the spikes on the top of the mask. The next pair appeared to be a faded red. The faded red made it look as if the pair was soaked in blood eons ago. Underneath the possibly bloody spikes was a green pair. The final pair near the bottom was a pair of sky blue spikes. The mask had a black and red outline that was around the eyes and on parts of the lower mask.

Naruto fell in love with the mask the second he laid his eyes upon it.

'That's the mask I need! If I get that mask, I will be the coolest kid in Konoha!'

Naruto tried to enter the mask store, but the large amount of people leaving and exiting the store made it hard for him to get in.

After the umpteenth try, Naruto decided to wait until it was almost closing time and to hope that the mask was still there. Walking across the street, he took a seat on an empty bench.

For hours Naruto waited, never taking his eyes off of the mask, for he was afraid someone would take his mask away.

'I must have you. You are mine. You will give me what I want.' Naruto thought in a trance.

* * *

Finally as the sun was starting to set, the group of people went off to get something to eat for dinner or return home, satisfied with their mask shopping.

Naruto let out a breath of relief as he saw that his mask was still there. Getting up from his seat, he walked across the street and entered the now empty store.

Upon entering he saw that the store was rather small. Two torches that were on the back wall next to 4 empty shelves dimly lighted the room. In front of the shelves was a long wooden table that a cashier would work at. On the table was a small mirror that was used to look at ones masked self.

Not seeing anyone, Naruto was disheartened that there was no one there to give him his mask.

Naruto turned around and was about to walk out when he heard a happy sounding voice.

"Oh young sir! Please don't leave yet. I haven't been able to show you any of my masks!"

Naruto turned around and was shocked at the man he saw.

The man had short red hair that seemed to shine in the torchlight. His eyes appeared to be closed, but he could still see Naruto leaving. His ears were rather strange. They were pointed like the elves that Naruto would hear about in stories. The man had a creepy smile that looked like it had been plastered on at birth and had never changed. The man was wearing a purple coat over what appeared to be a purple onesie with two parallel lines of gold buttons down the center. He was leaning forward slightly as if he was used to carrying something heavy on his back. Altogether, The man looked like a rather comical salesman.

Naruto walked back into the store while never taking his eye off of the strange man.

"Well hello there. How can I help you?" Asked the salesman.

"He-hello. I was wanting a mask that I saw in the window." Naruto said, still shocked from the sight of the man.

"Oh yes of course! I must warn you that those are some of my favorite masks and that a couple of them are not for sale. While I get them you can go up to the table." Said the salesman in a jovial tune.

Naruto nodded his head and walked over to the table while the salesman walked up to the window and grabbed several masks. When the salesman returned he placed the masks he had collected on the table.

Naruto looked at the table and saw the kitsune mask from earlier and one that looked like a skull, but he did not see his mask.

"Where is the purple mask with spikes?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Majora's Mask? That's my most favorite mask and it is not for sale." The salesman replied.

"Not for sale?" Naruto mumbled.

'How could it not be for sale?' Naruto thought. It was his mask! He needed it!

"Is there anything I could do to get that mask?"

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry! I have plenty of other masks! Here try this one!" The salesman held out the kitsune mask to Naruto.

"No thank you." Said Naruto. "I only wanted that mask. I guess I'll just go home."

"It's okay. I understand. Many people have the same reaction to my favorite masks around the world!" The salesman said, never losing that smile and happy voice.

As Naruto was walking out, He looked at Majora's Mask one last time.

'No! I must have my mask! He can not take it from me!' Naruto furrowed his brow and quickly came up with a plan to ensure he would get his mask. Unnoticed by him, the mask's spikes were moving in a way that looked like a puppeteer controlling its puppet.

Naruto turned around and saw the back of the salesman was leaning over the table packing the masks he got from the window away in a bag that seemed to magically appear.

"Before I leave can I know your name?" Asked Naruto as he walked towards the unknowing salesman.

"Oh I don't have a specific name. I'm just a salesman. Just a Happy Mask Salesman." said the man.

As the salesman finished speaking, Naruto jumped up, grabbed the back of the man's head, and smashed his face into the table with an unnatural strength.

The salesman was knocked unconscious and had blood pouring from a gash on his forehead.

Naruto quickly ran to his mask, and picked it up facing him. Naruto admired the mask for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto was so enthralled by the mask that he didn't feel the mask moving in his hands as if it were alive.

Naruto turned the mask around and looked at the wooden inside of the mask. As he drew the mask closer to his face, he could feel a pulse of energy coming from it. Naruto kept drawing the mask closer and he felt more and more pulses of energy. The pulses felt like he was going to burst into flames if he didn't put on the mask faster.

When the mask was an inch away from his face, red sparks flew from Naruto's face onto the mask. The sparks quickly pulled the mask on before Naruto could have any reaction.

Looking at his surroundings, Naruto decided it would be wise to leave the mask store, especially after he possibly killed a man and stole his mask.

'It served him right from keeping my mask away from me.' Thought Naruto cruelly.

He quickly ran out of the store into the city under the cover of the darkness of night.

Running through the streets, Naruto scowled at the people he ran by.

'These people always ignored me. Mistreating me. For no reason!' As he thought these things Naruto felt power flowing through his mask.

'They mocked me. Called me a demon. They hated me! If they wanted me to be a demon, then I will be one! I'll use my mask's power to destroy them all!' Naruto smiled as he saw he had started to float into the air during his thoughts.

Naruto started to chuckle quietly to himself as he was floating above Konoha. His chuckle soon busted into a maniacal laugh. His laugh pierced through the village and caused many animals to start making loud noises.

Unnoticed by Naruto, Majora's Mask started to wriggle around on his face and was moving its spikes whenever Naruto would move.

Naruto looked up in the night sky and saw the moon. Cracking a smile underneath the mask, Naruto had an amazing idea.

'The moon is so big and beautiful. It would be an amazing way to have my vengeance!'

As Naruto was distracted by his plan, another voice spoke in his mind.

'Yes, yes, my pathetic host. This will work perfectly. And this time no pesky hero will separate me from my puppet.' With this thought, Majora's Mask started to laugh at its amazing luck for finding perfect puppets.

Searching inside himself, Naruto pulled out all the power he could from Majora's Mask and let out an ear-shattering scream.

If anyone were to look at him from the ground, they would see a figure floating in the air with a gargantuan wave of what appeared to be a purple liquid surging from his body to the moon.

Naruto looked up at the moon and smiled.

* * *

In a large tower in Konoha, an old man heard a scream that sounded like his surrogate grandson, Naruto. This old man was the leader of Konoha, Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Moving to a nearby window, the Third Hokage looked out and saw nothing strange.

That is until he looked in the sky.

The Hokage's mouth dropped open as he looked in the sky to see that the moon now had a terrifying smile, a large nose, a structure of a face, and orange and yellow eyes that looked like they were excited for something.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he blinked and looked at the moon once more. However this time it seemed larger. Looking again the moon was now twice as large as it was the first time. In horror, he realized something.

The moon was falling, and it was falling fast. At this rate, the moon would crash into Konoha in mere minutes.

Jumping through the window, he races towards the floating figure that seemed to have caused the moon to start falling.

* * *

Naruto was smiling underneath his mask as he admired his handy work. The moon now had the one thing that he always had, a nice fake smile.

Naruto laughed and laughed and laughed as he saw the moon drawing near.

"Who are you!?" Came a yell from behind Naruto.

Turning around, Naruto saw the man he called grandfather on a nearby roof.

"Who else would it be gramps?" Naruto yelled childishly.

"Naruto?" muttered the Hokage.

"I'm finally getting what I truly wanted!" exclaimed Naruto. "I'm getting my revenge!"

The Third Hokage looked in shock as the words came out of Naruto's mouth. Looking closely at Naruto's masked face, Hiruzen noticed the mask, and felt his blood run cold.

Naruto was wearing the accursed Majora's Mask.

The Third Hokage had read about this mask years ago when he was searching for a way to increase Konoha's military power. An ancient tribe used the mask to perform hexing rituals. The power of the tribe's magic was so strong, that it was said that whoever wore the mask would be given and evil and wicked power. A power so strong that it was said that it could grant any wish that the wearer wanted. Sadly, whoever wore the mask would be so consumed by the mask's power and hate that they became puppets to the mask. For the power of the mask was it's own, and it had no master.

Hiruzen remembered that the only ways the mask had been defeated was by the entire tribe that created it dying to seal it away, or for a hero of the Goddesses to defeat it.

As far as he knew, there were no heroes around.

'Maybe, just maybe I can stop him. He still has to be in there.'

"Naruto you must stop this!" yelled the Third Hokage.

"Why should I? There is nothing here for me anyways! Only those who hate me live here!"

"You are wrong! I love you like my grandson! Your classmate Hinata thinks the world about you! The owners of Ichiraku Ramen think of you as family!"

"I don't care! Everyone in the village would love me if they thought it would save them! Even if I wanted to, it's far to late to stop! Hehehehehahahahaaahahahaha!"

Hiruzen looked up at the moon from his spot on the roof and saw that it was covered in fire. It seemed as if it would crash into Konoha in mere seconds.

"Please Naruto! You'll only die yourself! There is no point to this!"

"That's what you think! I will surely live! My mask will protect me! I will enjoy all of your deaths."

"Majora's mask will only betray you." said Hiruzen quietly. "It has betrayed everyone of it's so called masters"

The Third Hokage looked up to the sky as the moon was coming ever closer.

'I'm sorry Minato. I failed your son. I'm so sorry.'

Hiruzen was vaporized instantly as the moon came crashing down onto Konoha. The power of the impact flattened the village and the entire forest around Konoha. Many villages in the Land of Fire were destroyed by the shockwave, killing hundreds of thousands of people.

But this was just the beginning of the terror of the return of Majora's Mask.

Naruto smiled as he floated down towards the destruction. He was correct in thinking that the mask would protect him.

'Guess I was right old man' thought Naruto with a smirk.

Landing on the ground. Naruto felt a compulsion to walk towards the moon.

As he walked towards the moon, purple and red energy started pouring off of him, filling him with an intense energy.

"I feel alive!" Yelled Naruto as he broke out into a run towards the moon.

He ran towards the moon until suddenly a mysterious force stopped him.

Looking forward, he saw he was only a foot away from the moon. He reached forward, but his hand touched an invisible barrier stopping him from getting to the moon.

Naruto started to scream in anger.

"No! I must get to the moon! I must get there!"

Naruto started beating his fists on the barrier repeatedly.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto stopped hitting the barrier and fell to his knees.

'It seems you have run out of use.' Came a dark voice.

"Who was that!?" Naruto screamed.

Feeling a movement on his face, he realized that Majora's Mask was moving. Scared he tried to touch the mask.

Upon touching it, He saw an immense flow of red energy come out of his fingers. As the red came out, the mask started moving more, and more. Along with the movements, the moon appeared to be shaking and moving around.

With a tremendous screech, Majora's Mask flew off of Naruto's face and flipped around facing him.

Naruto looked in fear at the mask, which was sucking all of the mysterious red energy into each of its spikes.

"Thank you so much for your use, puppet. I can now finally return to my final form!"

Majora's Mask let out an ominous laugh. When the laugh ended, the red energy stopped coming from Naruto.

As soon as the energy stopped leaving him, Naruto fell face down on the ground dead.

The mask shook giddily as it moved backwards and connected with the moon. It quickly began melding into the moon as the moon started to fall apart.

The earth shook as what appeared to be a tail shot out of the moon. Nine more tails quickly shot out of the moon. The tails then ripped apart the moon, leaving a horrendous beast.

The beast let out a triumphant roar from its mouth. It stopped roaring when it noticed a figure standing in front of it.

The beast reared back its head and started gathering a black ball.

The figure chuckled at the beast's action.

"Oh my you seem angry. I guess the terrible fate Konoha met wasn't good enough for you. Oh well. My bosses probably wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't fix this." Said the Happy Mask Salesman in his normal happy tune.

Just as the beast was releasing the energy in its mouth, the Happy Mask Salesman clapped, which released a blinding white light.

* * *

Naruto's pondering about the villagers came to a stop when he came to a crossroad and noticed something rather peculiar. Down the street to his left he could hear and see people in front of a store. Looking at the group of people, he noticed that many of them were wearing masks.

As he started to look closer at them, his stomach let out a terrible roar.

Blushing, Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Heh I have no time for masks I need to go get some food! Ichiraku Ramen here I come!"


End file.
